


The Fire in Their Eyes

by FoggyGlasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, BDSM, Battle, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Canon Compliant, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominance/submission, Dubious Consent, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Fighting, Fist Fights, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Hatred, Leke, Levi bottom, Levi x Zeke, Light BDSM, Long One Shot, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, One Shot, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prisoner x Guard, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Submission, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ZEVI, Zeke top, Zeke x Levi, a bit of plot, blowjob, eruri - Freeform, fight, hatefuck, power bottom levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyGlasses/pseuds/FoggyGlasses
Summary: (directly after the events of Season 4, Episode 8 of the anime (no manga spoilers included, but spoilers for the anime up until this point))It's been a long and difficult night. Zeke is contained in his holding cell on the Survery Corp's airship with Levi standing guard and the tension is thick enough to cut with a knife. Levi can't help the hatred he feels towards Zeke. They get to talking, and get to fighting, and get to doing more. Emotions boil over, and they find a way to relieve their stress.Or: Levi and Zeke get into a physical fight and hatefuck in a prison cell.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 41
Kudos: 331





	The Fire in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in almost 4 years! It's also my first AOT fic, so I hope it's enjoyable! I tried to proofread as best as possible, but I'm sorry if some errors slipped through. Anyways, please leave some feedback if you have any, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (spoilers for up to Season 8, Episode 4 of the anime)

It was not a happy night. Not at all.

The commotion, or more appropriately, chaos, had died down about an hour ago. Sasha’s and Lobov’s bodies had been temporarily wrapped in preparation for proper treatment when the aircraft reached Paradis the next day. The cries of their comrades were of course still occurring, the pained wails having previously echoed along the metal hull of the ship for all to hear, but now all soldiers, crew, and prisoners had retired for the night. So, instead of public displays of sorrow and heartbreak, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle whir of the ship’s motors and propellers as it glided through the inky night sky. 

While most members of the Survey Corps remained in the main contaminant area with their sleeping mats, others had been assigned special positions. For example, Armin watched over Falco and Gabi in a private cell, Mikasa and Hange watched over Eren in his private cell, and Levi… well… 

Levi glanced towards the prisoner he had been tasked with monitoring, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. The small soldier gently rubbed at his own elbows, feeling the smooth fabric of the newly designed Scouts’ uniform under the pads of his fingers. This all was so new, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Sure, Levi had been constantly thrust into new situations his entire life; being taken from his mother’s room to live with Kenny, being abandoned by Kenny, being “recruited” into the Survey Corp, escaping the Underground to live above ground, Furlan and Isabelle dying, the fall of Wall Maria, Erwin’s death.

Erwin’s death…

Things had always been volatile in Levi’s life, subject to change. But recently, the changes were becoming a bit much to handle. 

He huffed out a small breath and directed his attention away from the prisoner on the cot towards the small window of the airship’s holding cell. 

Zeke, on the other hand, was using his newly regenerated fingers to hold a lit cigarette, puffing on it casually. Steam was still pouring from the stumps where his feet had yet to regenerate, but he seemed to not even notice. He sat there, seemingly without a care in the world, leaning up against the cell’s wall, smoking his cigarette and occasionally running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. For the most part, Zeke ignored Levi, feeling the annoyance pouring off of the other man. Levi had of course agreed to hold off on ending Zeke’s life, but that by no means meant the dark haired man would hold off on a brutal beating.

Zeke had definitely caused him enough pain to warrant it, after all.

So, he carried on ignoring Levi for a while longer, inhaling his cigarette down to its filter. When he reached the end he sighed, placing it in the ashtray along with the other two butts he had finished before, and tilted his head back against the wall. 

Levi noticed the movement from the glint of Zeke’s glasses in the soft light, turning his head to once again face his prisoner. This time, Zeke looked back, and their eyes met. 

“Tch.” Levi emoted, pushing off the door to make himself more imposing. Zeke blinked at the display, continuing to stare down his nose at Levi.

“What, Levi?” Zeke murmured softly, unwilling to break the quiet, albeit uneasy atmosphere. 

“It’s ‘Captain’ to you.” Levi began to cross the room towards the window. There were metal bars protecting the glass, but he could still cast his gaze out of the airship. Levi gave Zeke a view of his back, dark undercut and the Wings of Freedom on full display. 

“You’re not my Captain. We’re on opposite sides, remember?” Zeke hummed and straightened his posture a bit. He tilted his head downward and felt a bit of joy at seeing his toes present, them having been the last extremities to regenerate. He wiggled them gently before giving his attention back to Levi’s back.

“I don’t know, are we?” Levi’s head turned leisurely. The steel gray of his eyes met with Zeke’s sky blue. If those eyes had belonged to anyone else, Levi would have called the color gentle and calming. Yet, knowing the monster that those eyes served ruined the picturesque idea. Instead of a perfect spring sky, to Levi, they were more comparable to the color of a blooming, painful bruise. “You’re the one who threw that into question, Zeke.”

“Now, Levi.” Zeke leaned his elbows onto his knees, happy to now be able to put weight onto his legs thanks to his regenerated feet. He tilted his head slightly and adjusted his circular frames, sending another glint of light Levi’s way. “These things are always more complicated than they first appear.”

Levi scoffed and turned to fully face Zeke. 

“Do not talk down to me.” He spat. Levi slowly made his way to stand in front of Zeke, stopping when the tips of his boots were inches away from Zeke’s bare toes. Zeke elevated his chin to follow Levi with his eyes. The Captain sent a distasteful glare down onto his prisoner, who lazily returned the eye contact with minimal effort. “You’re the traitor. The one who betrayed his people.”

Zeke raised an eyebrow at the insult. “Would you rather I hadn’t?” He straightened again, this time placing his hands behind himself on the cot and leaning back onto them. He looked hard into Levi’s eyes. “Would you rather I had sided with those who wish Paradis to be destroyed by the world’s joint attack? Would you rather us slaughter or capture all you ‘devils’? Make you watch us flatten your home? Walls and all?” Zeke watched Levi’s gaze harden even more. “I’m sure someone would take pleasure in forcing Humanity’s Strongest watch everything he’s ever loved burn to nothing.”

“You already began that mission on your own.” Levi sneered, crossing his arms tightly over his trim chest. His gray eyes were ignited with anger and hatred as they trained on Zeke.

“When I decimated the Survey Corp, I know.” Zeke sighed, lolling his head to the side to rest his ear on his shoulder as if he were bored. “But then you came and gave me the biggest scare of my life. Flying through the air like nothing I had ever seen before. Nothing I had ever felt before. You managed to fell me, Levi.”

“And I’ll do it again in due time, Zeke.” 

Zeke chuckled softly at this, unable to hold it back. His head fell forward slightly. Levi’s throat tightened with anger at the display of humor in such a serious encounter. 

“I’m sure you will, Levi.” Zeke’s head tilted up to offer a lazy smile to his companion. “I’m sure you wi-”

Zeke barely had time to react to Levi’s flying knee. The hard joint was on a path straight towards his jaw when he managed to block the attack with his forearm, grabbing the offending trim thigh with his other hand. The leg was muscular, but slim built, as was the rest of Levi. The Captain hadn’t expected the other to be able to block his attack, and certainly never expected to be grabbed. But, Levi soon realized he wasn’t just fighting Zeke as he knew him. He was fighting a highly trained soldier, one handpicked by the Marleyan military for his skills.

The next attack was from overhead, and this one landed: a swift crack to the back of the head with an elbow. Zeke grunted as his glasses were knocked loose and clattered to the floor. As a result of the blow and the loss of spectacles, his vision blurred slightly, but his pulse raced a bit quicker and his grip on the small thigh tightened. His hand was nearly big enough to capture the entire circumference in his palm. Zeke felt a chill run down his spine at the thought.

With Levi’s lower body pretty much immobilized standing on one leg, Zeke took advantage. Though his head pounded from where Levi had slammed his elbow, he hooked his heel behind Levi’s calf quickly and threw his head backward hard. Levi managed to avoid the headbutt to the nose, grabbing onto Zeke’s sandy locks and winding up for a punch. Zeke saw the fist coming his way and tugged his heel towards his own body from behind Levi’s leg. Levi’s breath hitched and his punch was forgotten as his only grounded foot was swiped from beneath him. But, like the relentless fighter he was, he anchored both hands hard into Zeke’s hair as he fell backwards. Levi braced for impact as he pulled Zeke down with him. 

The men landed with a heavy thud on the floor. Levi lay under Zeke, a thigh still in the larger’s hand, fingers pulling at the blonde hair, and a look of blazing fury in his eyes. Zeke’s free palm landed beside Levi’s head and his knees between Levi’s legs, returning the gaze with his own of sparked interest. 

“We’ve never fought like this, Levi.” Zeke commented as if this were a common sparring match between comrades instead of a brawl between enemies.

“We’ll have more chances for me to beat your skull in on the island.” Levi huffed. He freed one of his hands from Zeke’s hair and tugged on the larger man’s supporting elbow to make it give out. Zeke was forced to lower himself to his forearm above Levi while the other hand tightened on the Captain’s thigh, surely leaving a bruise the color of his eyes. 

The opponents’ faces drew closer, panting breaths mixing, and Zeke took preventative measures. He wound his own fingers into Levi’s deep black hair in order to eliminate the possibility of a headbutt to the forehead. For a moment, he had a passing thought of how soft the locks felt between his fingers. Shampooed and conditioned to perfection. Clean. 

The thought was instantly deafened by a knee to Zeke’s ribs. The titan shifter grunted and shut his eyes for a second. That had hurt badly. 

When Zeke reopened his eyes, there was now a blaze in his expression to mirror Levi’s. No more leisure.

Zeke snarled, a sound Levi had never heard from him before. Sure, Levi had heard similar sounds from all sorts of people during his many scuffles, but something about hearing Zeke’s made his stomach churn. Levi secured his grip on Zeke’s hair and bicep, sensing a blow coming. He just couldn’t tell from where yet.

Levi let out a gasp when the thigh in Zeke’s hand was pushed far out to the side, stretching his muscles as far as they would go. In order to avoid a muscle tear, Levi rolled slightly to that side, his free leg coming underneath Zeke’s torso. Zeke suddenly let his weight fall onto Levi, pinning the formerly free leg between their bodies to be immobilized. 

Levi growled in anger at the realization that both his legs were unable to move. He released Zeke’s bicep and made the move to raise a fist at Zeke, the other hand still anchored in his hair. It proved to be a mistake to release Zeke’s supporting arm.

As Levi balled his hand into a first, his head was suddenly raised from the floor, and not by his own doing. Levi managed to suck in a quick breath and catch Zeke’s eye before his head was slammed down into the metal floor by the hand Zeke had anchored in his hair. 

The sound of skull on metal was not a pleasant one to say the least. Levi couldn’t tell if it was his ears ringing or the echo of the collision throughout the room. Zeke had seen Levi’s eyes widen at the moment of collision before the existing furious fire in them dulled to a lively ember, so he knew that the blow had done some damage.

“Now, will you calm down, or do I need to do that again?” Zeke spoke out menacingly. His voice had lost most of its slightly teasing lilt, and even in Levi’s disoriented state, he could tell.

“... Fuck you.” The rebellious Captain muttered, speech slightly airy now. He tried to tilt his head in a fashion that would free his hair from Zeke’s grip. Levi’s own hold on the other remained fairly strong, more of a cling now. He would gladly take a debilitating beating before giving in to Zeke Yaeger, the man who had destroyed so many lives, including his own

Zeke half sighed, half hummed, and slowly raised Levi’s head from the floor. A quick glance confirmed there was no blood, and a quick feel confirmed there was no fracture. Of course he wasn’t intending to severely harm Levi. No, just put him in his place for the night. There was no need to fight, really. But it seemed that’s what Levi always insisted upon.

“Shame.” Zeke murmured, taking a moment to look down into Levi’s eyes. The smaller man blinked at him. The spark of anger was still present behind that slate gray, and the small hand beating at his broad back was signal enough. 

Zeke brought Levi’s head down against the metal floor again, the sound resonating through the room another time. Levi let out a cry of pain this time, screwing his eyes shut. The hand on Zeke’s back ceased its assault and the grip on Zeke’s hair loosened considerably. Levi’s whimper died off in his throat and his face relaxed as the daze of throbbing pain overtook him. His eyelids parted slightly to reveal a look of temporary defeat, but not one of total defeat. There were still flickering ashes of hatred in those eyes, just dormant until the next blaze was ignited.

Zeke found that resilience more than alluring.

He sighed gently and released most of his weight from Levi’s body. “There we go, Levi. Just like that.” He spoke the words in a way that sounded a mix of comforting and mocking. The Marleyan soldier gathered the beaten Eldian into his arms, lifting both of their bodies onto the cot on which Zeke had previously sat.

No pillows were provided to prisoners, and Zeke knew that it was best for Levi’s head to have support, so he began to situate them in a position that made sense to him. After retrieving his glasses from the ground, Zeke drew himself against the wall, pressing his back to it for support. He then tried to lay Levi down with the Captain’s head resting against his thighs for support. Levi, of course, fought off the manhandling. He attempted to push himself away from the man that had torn his life to shreds, seemingly beating him down with every opportunity presented.

“Levi. Calm.” Zeke spoke gently, putting pressure onto Levi’s shoulders in order to force him into a lying position. 

“Tch.” Levi huffed. Zeke almost laughed at the characteristic remark. But, as Levi began to sit up groggily, he caught himself.

Zeke wove his fingers into Levi’s soft, clean hair, tightening his grip ever so slightly as to not hurt Levi too badly. As Levi groaned, Zeke directed his head towards his own and brought his other hand up to grip Levi’s face. 

“Levi.” Zeke repeated in a bit of a darker, yet still soft tone. This time, he was more demanding. The Captain no longer resisted physically. He stilled his movements as Zeke exuded a domineering aura. Levi’s eyelids drooped over his gray embers and he opened his mouth slightly in the beginning of a snarky response. Before he even had the chance, Zeke squeezed Levi’s jaw and cheeks tightly, cutting him off. His eyes widened as well and they met Zeke’s blue a lot better now. “Obey.” 

Levi’s eyes rolled at that, albeit weakly. Zeke’s brow twitched at the defiance. His grip in Levi’s hair tightened to a fist and the hand on his face traveled to his throat, where the large palm pressed firmly against the column housing some of the most vital parts of the human body. Levi’s own hands came to grip at Zeke’s wrist in a subdued instinctual panic.

“Now.” Zeke drew Levi in closer to him, stopping when their noses were mere inches apart. Levi’s breaths came out a bit labored as his windpipe was pressed upon heavily. Zeke glared daggers down into the smaller, beaten man’s eyes, ordering not only with his voice but with his attitude as well. “You will calm yourself. You will listen to me. You. Will. Obey.”

Levi’s entire being paused. The embers in his eyes no longer flickered, but glowed minimally, and his breath caught in his throat. Any movement, any thoughts, came to a grinding halt as he gazed up into those blue-like-bruises eyes. He felt the grip on his hair, and he felt his vitals in the palm of the man’s hand. The domineering voice mixed with the memories of battle… For one of the rare times in Levi’s life, he felt truly and utterly vulnerable. 

“... Okay…” Levi let out in a shaky breath.

Zeke rewarded him instantly. Smiling smugly, yet reassuringly, he released Levi’s throat, but kept a gentle hand in his hair to guide a begrudging Levi to lie his head on his thigh. 

“That’s better. See, is that so hard, Levi?” Zeke hummed softly. When he felt Levi’s cheek press into his pant leg tentatively, he urged the smaller man with his hand to lie down with his full weight. It took Levi a few seconds to do so, but when he finally pressed his head fully onto Zeke’s leg, he received gentle pets on the spot his head had been rammed into the floor. “Good, so good. Rest here.”

Levi knew he should hate it with every fiber of his being. He knew that he should be fighting tooth and nail to beat this son of a bitch to a pulp on the cell floor. But, with the way his brain was thudding at his skull, and the gently cooing words, and the hand in his hair… He couldn’t bring himself to fight it off. 

The sensations reminded him of something he hadn’t felt in years. It reminded him of afternoon tea, the smell of old books, late nights by candle light, gentle laughs, secret smiles, broad shoulders, golden hair, bolo ties, and thick eyebrows. Laying in Zeke’s lap reminded Levi of his love that Zeke had stolen. 

Erwin… 

No. 

This wasn’t Erwin. Erwin was gone. That was a fact. No one could deny it or change it. 

Levi inhaled the scent of the pants he laid against, sensing notes of cigarette smoke, coffee, and cinnamon. This scent grounded him in reality. It was so different from Erwin’s scent of pine needles, subtle cologne, and parchment; different from the false reality that Levi wished could be true; the reality that Zeke had ripped away from him. Levi gripped at the tattered pant leg tightly and ground his teeth together behind tightened lips. 

Cigarette smoke. Coffee. Cinnamon. That was all Levi smelled.

All he smelled was Zeke. The hand in his hair was Zeke’s. The man who had beaten him in the brawl was Zeke.

“You got me good, Levi.” Zeke chuckled quietly. He removed the hand from Levi’s head for a moment in order to light up another cigarette, his fourth since entering the cell. “A good elbow to the head, a crack at the ribs. I’ll be bruised up tomorrow for sure. I’m lucky you didn’t break anything.” The words came out muffled around the cigarette.

Levi left his head on Zeke’s thigh, but positioned it in a way so that he could look up at the prisoner. He watched the blonde wave out the match after lighting the cigarette.

“It’s what I’m good at.” Levi murmured softly. The Captain couldn’t see it for himself, but Zeke looked down to witness Levi’s cheek smush against his thigh in a way that was most endearing. The Beast Titan smiled down at him almost warmly. Almost.

“Humanity’s Strongest.” Zeke chuckled around the cigarette and laid a hand back on Levi’s head. The Captain turned his head away from Zeke, closing his eyes and allowing the pain in his head to be stroked by his enemy.

They went on like that for a while: Zeke continuously stroked Levi’s hair in a soothing manner that was difficult to distinguish between genuine and feigned, sucking on his cigarette quietly. While Levi’s angry eyes were closed, the color of bruise-blue swirling in teasing patterns behind his eyelids, Zeke gazed out the barred window. 

They were over the sea now. They could both smell the salt.

Again, the room was quiet, only the sounds of the propellers and the motors humming softly could be heard. 

Once Zeke had inhaled his cigarette to the filter, he hummed very quietly and glanced down to the man whose head occupied his lap. His enemy.

His self-proclaimed object of desire.

His purpose.

The one he was destined to battle to the death.

Zeke had to admit, seeing Levi like this made him feel a slight pull in his chest. This small man fit perfectly onto the bed with him. The way he curled in on himself was akin to the way a cat would. If Zeke tried hard enough, he could probably convince himself that Levi was purring against his strokes. 

But then, Zeke remembered. He remembered the blades slicing up his titan’s arms. The blades blinding him. The blades severing his achilles. The blades slicing his nape. The blade in his mouth. His missing limbs. The absolute pain.

Zeke remembered the same small body he saw curled up before him, four years ago, covered head to toe in blood, descending the fifty meter wall with blank white eyes intent on murdering him.

Zeke’s hand paused in Levi’s hair, causing the latter to make a small noise and open his eyes. Without warning, Zeke’s hand traveled down Levi’s face, stroking his slightly chubby cheeks along the way, and found itself resting on the column of Levi’s throat.

“Zeke-” Levi began defensively, shifting a bit. 

“Hush.” Zeke silenced him quickly, squeezing the neck gently. “Don’t you worry. We both want to save each other for later. Savor every last bite, hm?”

Levi’s head turned to face Zeke, lips slightly ajar. Zeke found himself smirking at the dazed look in Levi’s eyes. 

It took a moment for Levi to speak, but when he did, he impressed Zeke even further. “Are you pissing yourself yet, Zeke?” Levi countered. He redirected his body as well as his face in order to face Zeke. 

Zeke chuckled out loud, rubbing Levi’s throat up and down with his thumb. “Not quite yet, Levi.” 

Levi, a hand still circled around his neck, gently pushed his torso off the bed. He rose closer to Zeke’s level but still remained slightly lower. “I can make you.” Levi murmured with a slight, nearly unrecognizable lilt in his voice. Usually, Levi’s verbal and physical expressions were those of a brick wall: nothing but hard, flat stone. But now, there was a barely noticeable edge.

Zeke gazed down into Levi’s eyes and his lips quirked upwards as he noticed the tone of voice. “What happened to behaving, hm?” He could feel the Captain’s pulse under his thumb, and he pressed on the point softly. Zeke could feel Levi’s life pumping through his veins, and the power of grasping the neck of Humanity’s Strongest was pushing him into uncharted territory.

Maybe it was the stress of the night. They could definitely blame it on that. The heartbreak and trauma was more than enough to warrant this kind of behavior: finding solace in the closest body, no matter who it belonged to. The practice was certainly not unheard of, common even, especially in the soldiers’ line of work. But still, this particular pairing felt considerably more taboo than any other possibility, considering the history… 

Yet, caution was thrown to the wind as the conversation advanced. 

“Don’t you think I’ve behaved enough for tonight? I followed your plan, took my beating, laid with you… What else could you ask for? Don’t I deserve to misbehave?” Levi’s eyes glinted with something that Zeke had never personally seen before. “Don’t you think I deserve to express my hatred?”

Zeke actually laughed at this, his hand travelling from Levi’s throat to the nape of his neck. “‘Hate’ is a very strong word.” He murmured. Zeke watched with interest as Levi shifted his weight on the cot. The Captain sat on his hip so that his hands were free to rise to Zeke’s body.

“That’s why I use it.” Levi sneered. “Don’t let a moment of submission fool you. I will be your downfall.” The small hands came to rest on Zeke’s shoulders, one laying closer to the neck while the other lay closer to the chest. 

“I don’t doubt that. I never will. But the moments of submission that occur along the road to that downfall are simply… what’s the word?” Zeke found his gaze flickering dangerously from Levi’s eyes to his lips and back up again.

“Demeaning?” Levi suggested in a bored tone, once again putting on his air of annoyance. 

“For you, perhaps.” Zeke raised a hand to place his palm against Levi’s cheek. He was fairly surprised to find that the pale skin was soft to the touch. “For me, it’s absolutely empowering.” Zeke’s lips formed a full smirk as the word slipped past them.

“Tch.” Levi scoffed, but his pupils betrayed him and dilated, a telltale sign of interest. His grip on Zeke tightened slightly. “I hate you more than you even know.”

“And to you the same, my dear.”

Levi didn’t have time to see the self-satisfied look in Zeke’s eyes before the gap between them closed. Lips met with the intense heat of anger, pain, and seething despair. Zeke’s grip on Levi’s nape tightened in order to pull him closer as the mouths moved feverishly against each other. The kiss was not graceful by any means. Tongues battled to overtake each other, teeth clicked offensively, breaths mingled in desperate gasps. The emotions, though still tightly guarded on both ends, were beginning to pound against the doors of their proverbial locked vaults. 

Levi felt Zeke’s hands roam from his nape and cheek to his throat and hair, so he countered by placing his own hands in strategic positions: one on the spot where he had landed an elbow on Zeke’s head, and the other where he had bruised his ribs with his knee. Zeke huffed a laugh into Levi’s lips. 

“Watch your hands.” He warned in a teasing tone.

“What did I tell you about my obedience?” Levi countered under his breath. He pulled his body away just enough to reposition himself. The Captain threw a leg over Zeke’s thighs, proposedly pressing weight into his hands on the painful spots on Zeke’s body. The larger man hissed, tugging at Levi’s hair in response.

Levi cried out in pain, obviously being the one faring worse in terms of injury. Having his hair pulled in his condition was properly painful.

“You said that it was temporary, and that you deserve to misbehave now.” Zeke hummed and dragged his other hand down Levi’s ribs to his hip. The man in his lap struggled to regain control of his pained breathing. “But I think I have more control over you right now than you care to admit.” 

“You bastard!” Levi cursed and beared the pain of shaking his hair free from Zeke’s grasp. Their eyes connected with wild abandon, the blaze once again ignited in both sets. “You can’t possibly think-”

The thought was cut off with a choked gasp as Zeke slid his hand from Levi’s hip to his crotch. Zeke spared no time in firmly gripping the forming bulge in his palm. 

“No, I don’t think, Levi. I know.” Zeke hummed and gently shook his gripping hand while Levi resisted a shudder with a fiery glare. “I know that you’re going to lose to me tonight.”

Not one to be easily defeated, Levi decided to launch an attack of his own. He seated himself on Zeke’s own crotch and began to work his slim hips into a grinding rhythm, pleased to hear a quiet groan escape the titan shifter’s lips. Levi bit his lip to hold back any sounds he could as the sensations of grinding into Zeke’s palm and working to harden the bulge under his ass combined. For a mere millisecond, the thought crossed his mind that he should quiet himself in case any other people aboard the airship would hear, but the overwhelming thought of silencing himself to limit any satisfaction provided to Zeke overtook him. 

“You’ll have to work for it, motherfucker.” Levi spat in a whisper. Zeke growled in response, seeming to agree. 

Their mouths met once again. It was a frenzy of lips and tongues and curses and insults. 

“Asshole-”

“Fucker-”

“Bastard-”

“Son of a bitch-”

The words were beginning to come out more as moans as the grinding offensive turned more into desperate humping from both parties. 

Zeke broke the connection of their mouths when the aching in their groins became painful, gazing up at Levi while panting. “Up, baby. Get up.” 

Levi scoffed but did as instructed, seeing as he was also becoming too hot in his clothing. “Don’t call me that.”

Zeke didn’t care to put the ashtray neatly aside, opting to instead brush it off the cott haphazardly. Ash and cigarette butts scattered onto the floor at Levi’s feet, making the man sneer.

“I’ll call you whatever I want.” Zeke hummed, moving forward to perch on the edge of the bed. He hastily reached behind Levi and grabbed handfuls of plush, muscular ass, pulling the small Captain to stand between his parted legs in the discarded cigarette remains. Zeke looked up at Levi with a sheen in his eyes. “Baby.”

Levi rolled his eyes and placed his hands in Zeke’s dirty blonde hair for purchase. The blonde took a few moments to knead at Levi’s backside before his fingers travelled up to Levi’s cloak button. Luckily for Zeke’s sake, when he released to clasp, the Wings of Freedom narrowly avoided touching his trashed ashes. Zeke connected his mouth to Levi’s clothed stomach as his nimble fingers began working to undo the ODM gear straps as fast as possible. 

“Zeke, I’m about to explode. Hurry the fuck up.” Levi was fidetting as the straps loosened one by one from his built body. He’d never admit to doing it, but Zeke caught the way that he stomped his foot impatiently against the floor.

“Quit complaining. Make yourself useful.” Zeke reached up to grasp one of Levi’s thin wrists in his hand. With his other hand, Zeke finally undid the final belt of the harnesses. He snatched it away from Levi’s body and left the straps in a heap on the floor. Zeke quickly grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt next. “Knees. Get your ass out and stretch.”

Levi didn’t have time to react before he was shoved to the ground by the grip on his collar, kneeling in the ashes Zeke had strewn all over. He growled angrily, ready to snap a remark in Zeke’s punchable face. But, Levi stopped when Zeke forced the wrist that was in his grip towards Levi’s mouth. “Get them wet. You know how to stretch yourself, don’t you hun?” The words were condescending in every sense of the word: calling him stupid if he didn’t know how, calling him a whore if he did. There was no winning. 

“Shut up.” Levi grumbled before taking his own three fingers in his mouth. He didn’t put on a show or do anything fancy. He didn’t want to give Zeke the satisfaction. He simply dutifully wet his digits, opening his mouth when he was done. Levi tugged his wrist out of Zeke’s hold with a huff and began to unbutton his pants with his other hand. He shifted his knees wider on the floor and wiggled the back of his pants to rest below the cleft of his ass, leaving his backside available but not exposed to Zeke.

“Make sure you stretch well. I don’t want to hurt you tonight.” Zeke hummed and ran a hand through Levi’s hair. His words were met with a sharp glare.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

Zeke laughed softly before beginning to undo his own pants. “Alright then. If you don’t want to believe me, why don’t you take a look for yourself?” The shifter reached into his pants and grasped himself, pulling his hardened shaft out into the open with a smug smirk.

Levi would never admit it. Never. 

But Zeke’s cock was definitely big. 

“Tch.” He reacted, casting his eyes away and reaching his slicked fingers behind his back. 

“That’s what I thought. Now, suck me off while you finger yourself.” Zeke ordered.

“Not a fucking chance-”

“This doesn’t happen if you don’t.” Zeke took his hand from Levi’s hair and held his cheek instead. Levi looked up into Zeke’s eyes, glaring daggers. “Do you want this?”

Levi was seething. Of course he knew he shouldn’t want it. This was Zeke fucking Yaeger after all. This was the man that had destroyed his life as if it were a mere game. This was the man he had sworn to slay, even if he were to die in the process. He shouldn’t want this man to fuck his brains out in a prison cell with his heartbroken comrades closeby. 

But, if the Marleyans were to call Levi a devil, then so be it. He’d sin tonight.

“Yes. I want it.” 

“Then suck my cock.” Zeke gave a smile and patted his cheek. 

Levi sneered, but ghosted his spit-soaked fingers over his own hole. It fluttered in response, touch starved. It had been a while since he had last slept with someone or even put something inside. Levi was more hesitant to lean his head towards Zeke’s crotch, but there was a guiding hand on his head to help. He looked away from Zeke’s face and instead placed his focus on the dick standing upright in front of him. Levi’s brow twitched in annoyance. But, as he circled a finger around his hole, gently pushing it past the resistance of muscle, he let out a gentle gasp. As Levi’s mouth lolled open, he finally allowed his tongue to make contact with the salty tip.

Zeke released a soft moan and ran both of his hands through Levi’s hair. Spurred on by the moment of weakness displayed by Zeke, Levi took the cock deeper into his mouth. As he did so, he sank his first finger deeper into his hole. Now it was his turn to groan. 

Zeke didn’t feel like risking having his dick bitten, so he stayed relatively silent while Levi worked on them both. 

Again, Levi didn’t want to give Zeke the satisfaction of anything fancy or showy. He just bobbed his head up and down on Zeke’s cock. There were gentle pants from the man above, signalling that he was enjoying it at least a bit. After a minute or so, Levi was able to probe his one finger in and out of his hole with ease.

“Another finger.” Zeke murmured, tightening his hands in Levi’s hair. The Captain made a sassy noise and glared up at Zeke. If Zeke’s hitch in breath didn’t give it away, his dick twitching in Levi’s mouth sure did. 

Zeke was enjoying this. A lot.

Levi’s attitude was a turn on. Or rather, being the one to tame his attitude was a turn on. 

Levi found himself spurred on by Zeke's response. Damnit, if Zeke was going to look at him like that while they did this, Levi would consider doing what he said. Levi agreeably probed a second finger at his hole. When he felt like he could, he slipped it in beside his first finger. The stretch was admittedly a bit painful, so Levi distracted himself by sinking his head further into Zeke’s crotch. His lips passed over skin that he had yet to reach and the tip was edging dangerously close to the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, yes. Like that, baby.” Zeke encouraged in a breathy fashion. His large hands travelled from Levi’s hair to the sides of his face. “So good. You’re so fucking good.”

Levi tilted his head back a bit and reached his fingers as deep as he could into himself. He scissored them slightly, moaning quietly, and he opened his mouth around Zeke’s dick. Levi allowed Zeke to watch as he pulled off slowly, spit covering his cock and Levi’s lips. 

“Holy shit.” Zeke muttered, gripping the sides of Levi’s head tightly. 

“I still have one more finger.” Levi whispered out, moving his digits in and out of himself. 

“Then use it.” Zeke pulled Levi’s head to his crotch. Levi gasped as he was forced to nuzzle Zeke’s groin. The scent was hot and musky, and the slight scratch of hair against his skin was a bit irritating. Zeke made Levi lay his head against his broad thigh and kept petting at his hair. 

“You’re disgusting.” Levi breathed as he poked a third finger at his entrance. The steam of his voice came out hot across Zeke’s dick.

“You’re not stopping me.” Zeke responded. He had Levi there.

“Shut up-” Levi cut himself off with a small gasp as he let his third finger enter. The stretch was no doubt painful, but at the same time it was immaculate. “Fuck.”

“Just a little longer. Then you can have it, okay?” Zeke chided to Levi while stroking his hair soothingly.

“Don’t say shit like that, damnit!” 

“But it’s what you want to hear, don’t you?”

“I said shut up!” Levi snapped at Zeke, head tossing against his thigh as the third finger made its way all the way inside. The pain was present, but subsiding the longer the fingers were inside. Levi panted gently and slipped his eyes shut to focus on stretching himself.

Zeke decided to humor Levi and shut his mouth for a bit. He did however, take a hold of his cock and direct the leaking tip across Levi’s cheek. Levi let out grumble.

“The quicker you finish that, the quicker we move on.” Zeke hummed and purposefully passed the tip of his dick across Levi’s lips, leaving streaks of sticky, salty precum. 

Levi’s tongue darted out to clean up the mess across his mouth and thrust his fingers in and out dutifully. Zeke watched closely, incredibly turned on. His cock was angry and aching to just up and fuck the little Captain senseless. He knew he had been patient, but he really couldn’t wait that much longer. 

Levi finally pulled his fingers out of himself once he deemed the stretch sufficient. He made to stand up on his own, but Zeke beat him to it. Levi felt the large hands hook under his arms and lift him just enough before tossing him onto the cot. Levi landed face down with a huff.

“Fucking watch it-” As he turned his head, the white Marleyan military coat was tossed over his face. 

“Bite down on that. You have to keep quiet.” As Levi pulled the coat away he could hear the cot creak as Zeke kneeled one knee onto it, keeping his other foot on the floor. When Levi pulled the coat off, he gazed up at the broad man before him. Zeke’s muscles were pressing up against the fabric of his button down in a fashion that made Levi tempted to reach out and touch. Sandy blonde hair fell over his forehead haphazardly before he ran a large hand through it. The real view though, was the large, stiff cock standing at attention in the gap left by the unclasped button of Zeke’s pants. Levi couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips. 

Zeke reached and tugged the back of Levi’s pants further down his thighs. The Captain’s own hardness was finally freed from its restraints and Zeke got a full view of the pale ass and thighs that he was craving.

Levi was crowded by Zeke in an instant. There was a hand next to his head on the cot, a wide chest close to his back, and he watched as Zeke spat into his hand and rubbed himself with the mix of their spits to lubricate his cock. Levi did as he was told and wrapped an arm around the jacket, biting into its collar. It smelled of cigarette smoke, coffee, cinnamon. Levi raised his hips ever so slightly as Zeke positioned closer.

“Ready to finally get what you want?” Zeke smiled slyly at Levi. The smaller man rolled his eyes and slapped the wrist that was next to his head. Zeke chuckled softly, inching forward. 

Levi felt the pressure of the wet head on his hole and his body jolted with electricity. This was happening. He was going to fuck Zeke Yaeger. 

It felt like an eternity before it happened, but when the head breached his entrance, Levi’s eyes widened where they connected with Zeke’s, and fluttered shut a second later. It had been a good idea to spend that much time stretching himself because fuck Zeke was big. The shifter let out a hot breath that Levi could feel on the back of his neck, and he slowly pressed his cock in deeper. 

Zeke had been right that Levi needed something to bite down on because the whine that he let out was barely muffled by the fabric. Levi’s hands dug in, one into the white cotton of the coat, and the other around Zeke’s wrist tightly. The pair panted together as Zeke took his time to bottom out. They both felt the front of Zeke’s hips press against the plushness of Levi’s ass, and they both felt slightly dizzy at the sensation.

Levi Ackerman and Zeke Yaeger. Together like this. 

Zeke leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the nape of Levi’s neck and placed his free hand on the smaller’s hip. “I’m gonna move now. Remember, quiet.”

Levi barely had time to nod a response before Zeke was pulling his hips back. The drag had them both moaning quietly into the hot air of the prison cell. When Zeke had pulled back to the tip, he was gentle on the push back inside. He didn’t want to hurt Levi like this. Inflicting that kind of pain was too much, even for him. 

So they went on like that for a little bit. The gentle thrusts worked Levi open and relieved some of the pain of Zeke’s erection, but it wasn’t the frenzy both of them were looking for. 

Levi knew a change of pace was coming when the wrist he had been gripping moved away and he felt the hand press against the back of his neck. His eyes opened slightly as he was pressed into the cot by his throat. Zeke straightened his body to tower over Levi, shifting his other hand from his hip to the cheek of his ass. 

“You’re gonna take everything I give you, hun. Just take it.” Zeke rumbled behind Levi. 

Levi made a soft noise of disdain, but it turned into a yelp when Zeke suddenly thrust forward harshly. The force of the thrust sent Levi forward on the cot a bit and he had to dig his knees in harder to stay stable. He snapped a wide-eyed gaze to Zeke, who just smirked and shrugged at him. 

Then they were off. 

Zeke began to thrust deep and hard into Levi with all his might, hips slapping against his ass obscenely. The wet drag of tight heat around his cock had his head falling back in bliss and a groan escaping his throat. He raised his hand and slapped it against Levi’s ass, leaving a stamp of approval in the form of an angry red handprint. This was ecstasy. 

Levi, on the other hand, was having a hard time focusing on anything. There was the stretch of his hole, the depth that Zeke’s cock was reaching, the grip on his neck, the slap on his ass, and so much more. He was frazzled as he moaned into the jacket he was drooling into. 

“You like it like this? Fast and hard?” Zeke spat from behind him. Another smack came down onto his ass and the grip on the back of his neck tightened, hand nearly enclosing around the front of his throat at this point. Levi moaned louder into the fabric of the jacket in response. “I never expected the Levi Ackerman to be such a glutton for rough fucking. Greedy little thing, huh?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in on Zeke’s. The fire burnt wildly in those gray eyes, and the bruise-blue mirrored the blaze. 

Levi released the jacket from his teeth to respond. “I like seeing you desperate.”

Zeke’s stomach flipped when Levi spoke those words. He tugged the brooding Captain up by his neck, pressed his back to his chest, and released his throat to put the little man in a chokehold. The size difference was laughable, but Zeke was smart enough to not comment on it. The angle change had both Levi and Zeke keening and grinding like animals onto each other. 

“Yeah? You love this. I can see it all over your face, baby. You’re enjoying yourself so much more than you should be.” Zeke sneered into Levi’s ear lowly. 

“I- fuck!-” Levi’s smart mouth was silenced by a particularly well-angled thrust. His hands flew up to grab at Zeke for purchase. The small fingers dug into blonde hair and around the back of Zeke’s neck in a death grip. 

“What was that? You’ll have to speak up, Levi.” The smaller man could hear the smirk in Zeke’s voice and he fucking hated it. Their hips rocked and slapped against each other so good, so deep, so hard, so fast. The cot creaked underneath them, but neither seemed to care.

“I hate you so much! I hate you!” Levi’s voice raised in pitch as Zeke continued his assault on that angle, hitting that perfect spot deep inside Levi with primal rage. 

“Tell me how much you hate me.” Zeke panted and wrapped his other arm tight around Levi’s waist under his dark shirt. Levi groaned and writhed in Zeke’s hold, but the arms trapping him didn’t allow him to move.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you with my bare hands, fuck!” Levi cried out. He rolled his hips wildly back against Zeke to meet the hard thrusts. “And I’m gonna love it so much. I’m gonna love killing you!”

“Yeah? You gonna love it as much as you love fucking me?” Zeke tightened his arm around Levi’s throat and dragged his other hand’s nails across Levi’s pale stomach, leaving red lines in his wake. Zeke’s hips snapped up and into Levi with an animalistic ferocity. The wet drag of Levi’s heat was driving him insane, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to suck at Levi’s ear. 

“Yes! Yes! I swear if you stop I’ll kill you right here. Don’t stop, don’t stop-”

“Shh, baby. I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” Zeke stroked at the side of Levi’s face with the hand whose arm was choking him, and pulled the hem of Levi’s shirt up to his mouth. “Bite and keep quiet. You’re too loud.”

Levi whined and took the shirt in his mouth with no complaints. The pair ground onto each other like it was the most important thing they would ever do. The sounds of skin slapping skin, heavy breathing, and desperate moans filled the metal room in an echoey song. They wouldn’t last much longer like this. 

Zeke felt the knot tightening in his stomach and he knew he was getting close. The shifter let his free hand wrap around Levi’s desperate, neglected cock and pumped quickly. Levi’s back arched and he writhed with a wild keening sound, making it difficult for Zeke to keep him secure. Zeke hushed him and shoved four fingers into Levi’s mouth to replace the useless shirt. 

“I’m gonna cum in you, baby. You’re doing so, so good. I’m gonna cum in my good little boy, okay? Come with me.” Zeke growled into Levi’s ear. His words were met with a desperate whimper as Levi tried to nod in the chokehold.

All it took was for Zeke to take a good look at Levi. Pale body squirming, dark hair strewn all over messily, drool dripping down his chin around Zeke’s fingers, and fuck, his eyes: they were raging blazes of fury, and they met Zeke’s without fear. 

Zeke’s thrusts sputtered and he quieted his deep groan in Levi’s hair, tenderly kissing the spot he had slammed into the floor. The shifter felt Levi tighten with a curt, high pitched cry. They both came in whitehot episodes of blindness. Zeke screwed his eyes shut tight, and Levi’s crossed for a moment before rolling back into his head.

The pair slowed their thrusts to a gentle rocking motion to ride out their orgasms, gripping onto each other as if they were to die if they let go. They remained like that for a bit, bodies stuck together and breathing labored.

When the air began to feel cool on his skin, Levi scoffed weakly. He moved his hands and tugged at the arm around his throat. “Let go.” He muttered. Zeke obliged with no comment. The two separated and began to fix their clothing. In their desperation, neither of them had even undressed. 

Levi, now dressed, glanced down to his cooling cum that soiled the sheet on the cot. He sighed and pulled the sheet off the straw mattress. He grimaced as he felt some of Zeke’s cum seep out of his hole. 

Zeke stayed silent and stood to the side to allow Levi to straighten up with no irritation. The Captain retrieved another sheet from a locked compartment, made the bed, and picked up the ashtray that had been thrown to the floor in the heat of the moment. He held it out to Zeke, who took it without a sound. 

When Levi was satisfied with the state of the room, he stood back and crossed his arms, looking at his companion. 

Zeke finally made a noise, humming while gazing back at Levi. He sat down on the cot and patted the spot next to him invitingly. Levi’s brow twitched at the gesture. 

“No.”

“You’ve already done worse. It’s just one night.” Zeke picked up his jacket and shook it out. The wet patch of drool was still there, but he draped it over Levi’s shoulders anyway. The coat, knee length on Zeke, was floorlength on Levi. As the Captain was about to shrug it off, Zeke quickly buttoned it so he couldn’t. He then grabbed the smaller man’s wrist and tugged him down onto the cot. 

Levi huffed, but didn’t resist as he was tucked neatly under Zeke’s arm. The Marleyan soldier held him tightly, but not restrictively, and the sensation was strangely comforting. Levi felt a large hand on the back of his head, soothingly rubbing his injured head, and it guided his admittedly chubby cheek to rest against Zeke’s shoulder. Zeke was satisfied with the warmth that Levi’s body provided him, finding it very comfortable.

Levi could hear Zeke retrieve a cigarette from the pocket of the coat that he now wore. The cigarette was placed between Zeke’s lips and the matchbook was handed to Levi. Wordlessly, Levi struck a match and held it to the cigarette. When the cigarette began to ash, he pulled it away and waved out the flame, then crossed his arms over his chest. 

There they were, Zeke smoking his cigarette, Levi with his brooding expression and crossed arms. Very similar to how they had been before this all began. 

But this time, Levi was wrapped in Zeke’s coat, leaning against his shoulder. Zeke’s hand smoothed Levi’s tousled hair and they just existed next to each other.

They both gazed at the barred window, looking out at the deep black sky beyond. The salt scent of the sea was still strong, so they knew they had a while before they had to move.

So they stayed like that, leaning on each other, silent. 

Neither wanted to think about the night’s events too much.

So they didn’t. They just sat there, brewing in the fiery hatred that had just become much more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave some feedback if possible <3


End file.
